


Falling Petals

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe- The Beauty and the Beast, Curses, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom that was happy.Until the day it wasn’t.Otherwise known as the Beauty and the Beast AU no one asked for
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Falling Petals

Once upon a time in a far off Kingdom, lived a family who was happy. This family ruled the land. The King, Harrison was a gruff man. His tongue was often too sharp, and no one in any land was capable of matching his wit, a thing he would boast of much to the chagrin of those around him. To outsiders, it made him seem unapproachable and cold, but those he ruled over knew better. For they also saw how deeply he loved. **  
**

It was said that the day Princess Tess came to the Kingdom was the happiest ever. She was fair and beautiful and kind to the folk she met on her travels. Those who were in the room when it happened, spoke after how the then Prince had fallen in love the moment he met her. She matched his intellect, and more importantly, she drew out his own kindness.

And so, the couple wed, bringing with them a new reign of warmth and prosperity. 

Two years after their wedding, the Queen gave birth to their first child; Princess Jesse. Rumour spoke that the King wept the first time he held the babe in his arms, though of course, no one would ever dare say such things in his presence. The Princess was the apple of the King’s eye, as was she the Kingdoms. The celebrations at her birth lasted days, and when the family traveled, it was always the young girl people clamored to see. 

Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom that was happy.

Until the day it wasn’t.

The news spread fast and suddenly. The Queen had been taken gravely ill. Doctors from far and wide were brought in to treat her, and the King himself spent countless hours pouring over books and research desperately searching for a cure. 

In the end, he failed. 

The Queen died, and the realm was thrust into despair. The King grew cold and distant, choosing to lock himself and Jesse inside the castle where none could ever see them. He became mean, using his sharp tongue to hurt and push away those who sought to help him. Even Jesse could not reach him. No matter how much she begged him to open their doors to the people once more, Harrison refused. 

The years dwindled on and the sadness that had enveloped the land endured. 

It was midwinter when she came. An old lady, haggard and bent and dressed in naught but rags. It was late, and outside a storm raged viciously. She tapped at the large glass door, and one of the few servants who remained took pity and let her in. The woman dropped to her knees before the King, sat alone in a grand hall, and presented him with a single red rose. The only thing she had to offer in exchange for shelter. 

The King turned her away. His castle was no place for charity, and he took no responsibility for her wellbeing. 

It was perhaps his gravest mistake. 

Before his eyes, the woman changed. Bright magic shimmered around her, transforming her from old wench into a beautiful young woman. 

She cursed him, and despite his pleas to spare his daughter, all those who dwelled within the castle. So powerful was the spell that the entire Kingdom forgot about the castle and the King and beautiful Princess Jesse. The servants twisted and morphed into furniture, awake and sentient and able to remember happier times. And Harrison? The Enchantress turned him into a monstrous beast, fur thick and claws sharp. Difficult to look upon, impossible to love. 

To break the curse, the Enchantress told him, the King had to find the kindness lost to him, and not only learn to love again, but earn the love of the other in return. 

She picked up the discarded rose, the petals shimmering at her touch, and placed it under a glass jar. If he ever wanted to be free, he had to break the curse before the final petal fell, else they would all be trapped as they were for eternity. 

The Enchantress left them, and silence fell upon the castle once more. Alone and forgotten, stuck in a never-ending winter, the years passed on by, and one by one, the petals began to fall. 

It began to seem that all hope was lost. 

Destiny, however, tends to work in funny ways.


End file.
